Ranko's Journey
by wolf40k
Summary: Ranko gets split from Ranma and leaves on a journey of self discovery. Along the way she meats Setsuna Sailor Pluto and they team up togeather to take down a demonic cult. SM R12 crossover xover. DEAD Story being rewriten as WILD CHILD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Ranko's Journey Part 1

Prologue

She just couldn't take it any more. She needed to leave before she did something she would regret.

Ranko Saotome, formally the cursed half of one Ranma Saotome, left the dojo with an old pack on her shoulders. As she neared the end of the block she looked back at the first place she could remember staying for more than a couple of months. The Tendo Dojo.

She turned the corner and walked away from the only real family she ever had and rememberd how it all happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was walking to school with Akane as usual but this time it was both of them that were walking along the fence. After the Saffron incident. Ranma realized just how much the chaos in his life endangered those that he cared about. After the crashed wedding he made the decision to train Akane for real.

He could still remember the shocked expression on her face when he, or she as he was at the time, fully connected with a half strength punch to the gut. It was not enough to even faze her but she was frozen in surprise.

When a tear fell down her cheek Ranma thought 'oh no she's pissed.' That's why he was so surprised when she lunged at him and embraced him in a bear hug and started whispering "Thank you, Thank you…" over and again.

He realized then that one of the biggest problems between them was the fact that he never gave her any respect.

The next two months as he started to train her in the Saotome branch of the school they started growing closer.

He shook his head as he saw that they were approaching the school. They both jumped down and walked through the gate and stopped.

Standing in the middle of the school yard was Kuno with bokken in hand.

"Halt cowardly Saotome. Your final and most humiliating defeat is at hand."

"When have you ever defeated me before?"

"Silence vile sorcerer." Raising the hand that did not hold the bokken they saw a golden amulet hanging from his fist. "With this I shall break your hold over Akane and the Pigtailed Girl for this is the Amulet of Seperation."

'Oh crap' thought Ranma 'Kuno's always more dangerous when he has some sort of magical artefact. I have got to get it away from him.'

Moving as fast as he could he ran. It wasn't fast enough.

Kuno chanted a short incantation and the Amulet shoot out a multy-coloured beam of light faster that he could dodge stopping him on the spot.

An indescribable pain shot threw his body. It felt like he was being torn apart. He was screaming when he noticed that he was screaming in both his female and male voice. That was when blackness over took him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane started moving just after Ranma and reached Kuno just after the amulet shot off the beam of light. She hit Kuno with an uppercut as hard as she could. This caused him to fly over the school dropping the amulet. It shattered as soon as it hit the ground.

Turning back to Ranma she froze. Laying on the ground next to each other was Ranma and Ranma-chan. 'This can't be good'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they woke up, after the brief freaking out period, they went home.

They found that the Amulet had separated him from his cursed side and in essence was cured from his curse. Needless to say he was quite happy with the news.

Ranma-chan was not so lucky. Her mind was still same as it always had been, male. Every one decided that she should be Ranko to avoid confusion.

Nodoka had her added to the family roster as Ranma's twin sister. Kasumi welcomed like one of the family. Nabiki was actually nice to her and Soun said that she was welcome to stay at the Dojo.

Genma started talking about how glad he was because his son would never turn into a weak girl any more. After Ranko beat the living crap out of him he welcomed her to the family as well.

Two months passed. People were nice to her. She had a home. But Ranma had Akane. She found that her love for the girl was still strong and it hurt when she saw her with Ranma getting closer and closer together. She realised that she would never be more than a sister to Akane.

That is why she had decided to leave. She needed to find her own place in the world because she could no longer live Ranma's life.

She left a note detailing what she was doing and what her reasons were. She left one for each of the members of the house. In the one to her mother, Kasumi, and new brother, she left nothing out. She felt that they would understand better than the others.

She left to go and make a new beginning for herself. She would make the name Ranko Saotome bigger than her brother's ever was. She walked into the night to locations unknown.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Ranko's Journey

Chapter 1 

Ranko walked into the bar. She was fast running out of money. She hadn't realized how much Genma's thievery was getting them buy during the training trip.

This bar was said to be the best place to make a little cash. As she walked into the place she saw a big cage made out of chain-link fencing. Looking at the top she saw it was surrounded by barb wire. Looking over at the fighters, all over developed steroid using body builders. She smirked 'easy money'.

Moving over to the bar she smiled at the bartender and calmly asked, "So who do I talk to get in on these fights."

The bartender looked at her, pulling out a little black book, told her "I take the bets here."

"No I mean who do I talk to to enter the fights."

Giving her a speculative look, "these are real fights girl. You go into that cage and they won't go easy on you because you are a girl."

"My last name is Saotome."

"What does that have to do wi……Saotome?"

She smirked and nodded.

He picked up a phone on the counter and hit the intercom button. She took another look around the bar paying little attention to the phone conversation. She found out early on her journey that the name Saotome had become a dark legend around Japan in recent years. It seams that a lot of Ranma's exploits had become quite well known. It had helped her end a few fights before they even started and it helped her get into these pit fights. After all who would let seventeen year old girl that was short for age fight.

"She says she is a Saotome."

"……"

"Ya, okay I'll send her back." hanging up the phone he turned to her and said, "okay just go to that office in the back there and he will talk to you.

Nodding to him she turned and walked to the office. Knocking on the door she heard a muffled "come in" and she walked into the office.

Looking at the man she saw that he was a type that she had become alto familiar with since she had started fighting for money. Slightly overweight, oily black hair slicked back, thin moustache, and a weasel like smile.

"So you think you can fight with the big boys just because you have a name like Saotome?" he said wile talking to her chest.

She sighed, one of the first things her mother did was make her wear a bra. It was a sports bra, she refused to wear any other kind, but it actually made her "assets" more defined. And the fact she was wearing a tight tank top didn't help.

Looking over at the wall beside her she saw that it was made of concrete. She drew back and threw her fist threw it. Carrfuly controlled as the punch was it only made a hole that was slightly bigger than her fist.

"No, but I think that should prove my qualifications to fight with the "Big Boys" as you called them."

Visibly shocked he stammered, "S-So would you like to start tonight?"

"That would be great," she smiled. "The name is Ranko, I think we should leave the Saotome part out for now don't you?"

Think that would be a good idea so he could fix the betting in his favour he nodded.

"So when is my first fight?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna was board. The inner scout had all been born but it was going to be fourteen years before any of them were awakened. She something to do. She thought that maybe watching so men beat the crap out of each other would help pass the time a little.

She walked into the bar that she knew was holding a tournament tonight. She was instantly recognized buy the bartender and her drink was ready buy the time she reached the bar.

"So any thing new today? " She asked him as she picked up her drink.

"Well we have a unique fighter tonight"

Her response was a raised eyebrow in his direction. "And who is he?

He chuckled, "SHE is a little redhead about 5' 3" and at most 45kg(about 100 lbs)"

"A woman!"

"No a girl she looks like she is about fifteen years old."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the manager came out and announced that the fights were going to start and that they had a new challenger. They all looked at the black board at the back and saw that the scorekeeper had chalked a new name in at the odds 20 - 1. The name written in was just Ranko.

"Who is she," She asked.

"Never seen her before," he leaned toward her and said, "but she told me that her las name was Saotome."

Setsuna looked at him and then took out a wad of bills and said "100,000 yen(roughly $1000) on Ranko."

Others were coming over to place their bets as well but as many were about put their bets on the newcomer as well. The manager said, "lets welcome the new challenger into the ring." They all looked over at the ring and saw who they were about to bet on.

Many thought thank Kami that they didn't make the mistake of betting on the little girl. Buy the end of the betting for the first fight only one person other then Setsuna had bet on Ranko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranko was standing in the cage looking across her first opponent of the evening. Almost a foot taller then her and probably outweighed her buy at least 75 kg (165 lbs) and was danm ugly to boot. Looking over at the contestant board she saw that his odds were almost as bad as hers.

"You pretty thing. I take you home tonight after I beat you up."

"Intelligent to," she muttered under her breath.

"FIGHT"

The brute lunged at her she just sidestepped and his head slammed into the corner post that was behind her. The crowed laughed. She watched as he got up rubbing his head a little.

"You fast but I lucky, Hit head a lot growing up, don't hurt much anymore."

"You don't say"

She lunged at him and threw three quick hard punches into his gut. And an uppercut right at the edge of his jaw. He may have been tough for any one else to have hurt him with as few hits as she did but then most of them had never faced Royga. He had only started to bend over from the shots to the gut when the uppercut connected which sent him flying back into the corner post. This time he did not get up.

There was a few minutes of silence then the crowd started cheering. Among the cheers were a few groans from those that were stupid enough to bet on her opponent.

They hadn't seen nothing yet.

Setsuna smiled. She didn't need the money that the winnings would bring if Ranko went all the way and won every thing but it was always good to see a man get his ass kicked by a girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the fights had gone a little longer than the first one but not because they were harder fights but because she was holding back more. She always forgot that the fighters she usually fought with were in a league far above these underground fighters.

In fact in whole fight she only had been hi once. She had been to careless and she had been hit right in the forehead with a wild haymaker. She flew across the ring and fit the fence bounced off and to the surprise of all those present landed on her feet. She shook her head and looked up at the guy that hit her. She was angry. Not at him but at herself for not taking the fight seriously enough. She might not of been angry at him but he was standing there smirking at her just asking for her to vent that anger on him.

He was down in one hit.

Now she was facing her final opponent of the night. They were the only two fighters left. Most of the crowd had their bets on the ogre standing across from her as he was the favoured fighter.

Skull Harvester, as he was called, had, she was told, shown up about a month ago and had yet to loose a fight. His head was shaved and a tattoo of something that tickled her memory was on it. She couldn't remember ware she had seen that symbol before. Her danger sense was going off mildly in the back of her head but it was not even as string as when Royga attacked her so she ignored it.

This fight might be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna cursed under her breath as she saw the symbol. She knew exactly what that meant. She grabbed her transformation pen in her pocket and hopped that her suspicions about the girl holding back all night turned out to be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranko thought that maybe she should take down this guy fast and hard because her danger sense was growing.

So as soon as the words fight were yelled she let a little ki seep into her run and sped across the ring and let him have an almost full strength punch to the gut. He casually backhanded back across the ring.

Quickly getting to her feet he still stood there smirking at her. She looked him right in the eye and smirked back. "I guess I don't have to hold back against you eh?"

"It does not matter mortal I shale defeat you regardless."

'Mortal?' Ranko's eyes widened in sudden understanding 'That symbol, it was on one of Happosai's summoning scrolls.'

Her voice came out in a growl, "Daemon."

"Oh you know what I am? I guess I can't let you live mortal. I shall enjoy tearing you limb from limb."

Jumping at her he was unprepared for her to dodge into his reach and yell, "KASHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN," and release 103 punches into his gut. He flew back and landed on his back.

The crowd was going wild. No one had ever seen the Harvester taken down. Most of them may have had their bets on him but this was turning out to be a great fight.

He sat up easily and grinned. "You have spirit little girl. I think that will enjoy breaking it in quite depraved ways."

He raised his fist and suddenly claws appeared sprouting from between his knuckles. They were jet black and probably sharp as hell. They extended out 20cm (9inchs) from his fist.

He swiped at her and she dodged. He had both fists going now in speed that should have been imposable for a creature of his size. Luckily she was faster.

She jumped on to the chain-link fence and used it as a springboard to back flip over his head. He brought the claws down on the spot that she had been on the fence. The claws sliced cleanly through the steel links that made up the cage.

The crowd took a few steps back from the cage.

'Shit' she didn't want to use her more exotic abilities in such a public place but she didn't think she could escape alive with out them.

Using a technique that she had only recently learned she went into to the neko-ken part of her mind and retrieved the ability to form claws of her own. She had been trying to cure the neko-ken with meditation but as far as she got was to form the claws. None of the other abilities came with it like the insane agility and near invulnerability but then the insanity didn't come with it either.

This time instead of dodging the attack she blocked it. Instead of stopping the claws they sliced through them. As they dropped to the ground the demon looked at them and backed up.

He looked at Ranko with a little more caution. "Who are you?"

Smirking "Ranko Saotome," her grin grew wider, "the one who took down Saffron."

He didn't react to the name Ranko but he did to the name Saffron.

"You defeated the Phoenix Lord?" He growled, his voice sounding less and less human.

"And took down half of his mountain with him."

The demon Growled then said in voice that was strait out of hell, " I guess that I will have to reveal my true form then."

'Oh shit' Ranko thought.

The harvester was suddenly engulfed in flames. After a few seconds the flames seamed to burn them selves out and standing were the man was before was a creature strait out of a horror movie. He had red skin with horns poking out of the side of his head. His ears were now pointed and all his teeth were all pointed. But the most disturbing thing of all was the symbol that was tattooed on his head was now on his chest. It was no longer a tattoo but a raised area on his chest like a scar.

'Well so much for not bringing attention to my self' she thought.

"FIERCE TIGER OPENING GATES BLOW!" She yelled as she threw his arms to the side as hard as possibly could while throwing a snap kick at the demons jaw. There was an audible crack.

"ASSAULT OF THE ENRAGED BEAR!" As she brought both hands down in a knife hand strike right on his horns snapping them off.

"WELCOME GATE IRON FAN FINGERS!" Bracing her legs to get as much leverage as she could she stiffened her fingers and flooded them with as much Ki as she could and stabbed them into his chest breaking past his ribs and grabbing onto his heart. Quickly bringing up her foot she braced her foot against his chest and heaved. Pulling his heart free. Of the beasts chest it screamed in rage and pain. Using her ki enhanced strength she crushed the still beating heart in her hand. Screaming now in fear he was again engulfed in flames this time they were black and were slowly consuming him.

Every one was rooted to the spot watching the grim spectacle even Setsuna how was still holding her Transformation Pen in her pocket.

It took five minutes for the Demon to be completely consumed. The flames never touched any thing but the demon. All of the blood spilled ad the still beating heart were also consumed. Ranko watched as it was sent back to whatever hell it came from. Sighing she looked around and saw shock on almost all of the faces around bar. Not surprising really she chuckled to herself. 'It's not every day you see a small girl rip the heart out of a demon. Even in Nermia it only happened once every couple of months or so.

She walked out of the ring once the hell fire vanished she walked right up to the manager and asked him for her winnings. He shakily handed it to her. Walking up to the bar, standing right beside Setsuna, she asked the bartender for the return on her bet. He handed it over with more confidence then the manager had showed. She looked over at Setsuna. She sensed magic in her. Looking over her she saw green hair, red eyes, and a figure to die for, probably the sorceress that summoned the demon. Turning back to the back of the bar were she left her bag she retrieved it and calmly left the bar as all the eyes followed her.

TBC

A.N.

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Ranko's Journey

Chapter 2

As soon as she got outside she ran down the side ally and jumped to the roof. Peaking out over the edge she waited. She waited fifteen minutes and the green haired sorceress came out. She still followed the code of the martial artist, the code that said that she must protect the weak and fight evil, and the code would not allow her to leave a demon summoner alone.

Following along the roof tops she watched the woman walk at an unhurried pace to an unknown direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna walked calmly down the street but inside she was cursing.

She wanted to transform and transport away but she could sense someone following her and she did not want to show off her secret identity.

'Who the hell was that girl' as far as she knew the only Saotome that was supposed to be that good was a boy called Ranma. 'And who the hell summoned a chaos demon.'

The truth was she was more worried about the fact that there must be a chaos cult, a fairly powerful one considering the power of that demon, and that she knew nothing about it. She was supposed to be protecting the world from that sort of thing.

That was when a figure stepped out in front of her.

"Hello Pluto" said an inhuman voice. "it's been awhile."

Looking at his face she saw that a human face. An obviously possessed human.

"Sorry don't recognize you, I've killed so many demons their faces all blur together." she said flippantly.

Laughing it smiled, it was not a pretty sight.

"Come now don't you remember me, I'm Bel'kor."

Setsuna's breath caught. Bel'kor was the most powerful Demon Lord. Favoured champion of the Chaos gods and one hell of a jerk.

"What do you want," Her mouth suddenly very dry.

Two more figures came out behind her.

"I know that the other sailors have been reborn I want to know their identities."

"You don't actually expect me to tell you so they can be killed do you!"

"We don't want to kill them my dear. We want to let them live."

"WHAT!"

"Yes we want to teach them about the glories of Chaos Gods and help spread their word."

"Your insane if you believe that I would help you."

Each of the figures behind her put a clawed hand on her shoulder. "No I didn't think that you would cooperate with me so we are going to take you with us and re-educate you to our way of thinking."

'Nooo', with the clawed hands holding her arms she couldn't reach for her transformation pen. She couldn't let these…these…things take her she needed to get away so she could transform.

Just as she thought that there was a hiss of air behind her followed buy a small explosion and the hands holding her burst into black flames. She quickly dived to the side ripping the claws off at the same time.

Looking back to were she was just standing she saw two demons whose arms ended at their elbows. That was when a distortion of air with the same hiss that she heard before came down from the rooftop hitting one of the demons in the neck and the other in the chest. Passing right threw them it exploded against the ground.

Following the blast was Ranko landing with the black hell fire burning bodies between her and Bel'kor. Her hands she saw with surprise were glowing yellow.

"Hello demon, hope your done sightseeing 'cause I'm sending you back to Hell"

Before he could say any thing she yelled "MOKO TAKABISHA" and let fly a huge blast of golden energy at him. The blast burst right through his chest leaving a hole that spilled no blood.

The body fell but did not die, it was she knew already dead. "It look like you have a protector Pluto. I'll be back for you." With that the body burst into flames but this time the fire was natural and soon turned the body to ash.

That was when Ranko turned towards her and asked, "are you alright."

Her mouth still a little dry she just nodded.

"Then come on, it looks like you need a little help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two o'clock in the morning found the two in a all night coffee shop sitting in the corner. They were the only customers.

Sipping her tea Ranko asked "Who are these sailors that he was after?"

Looking into her coffee Setsuna was debating on how much she could tell the girl. She knew that the legendary Ranma Saotome's word was good as gold but she had never heard of Ranko Saotome.

"I can see you don't trust me so how about I tell you a little about myself." she said. "First off have you ever heard of Jusenkyo?"

"The cursed spring?" she said in surprise. At ' Ranko's nod, "yes I have."

"Well that makes this easier, you see I was born as Ranma Saotome and about a year and a half ago my father took me to the grounds for training. We ignored the warnings of the guide and started sparing across the bamboo polls. I got a lucky shot in and hit him into one of the springs. That is when out popped a Giant Panda. Needless to say I was shocked, to shocked to dodge the attack that the panda threw at me and I flew threw the air right into the spring of drowned girl."

She then proceeded to tell her about the event that led up to her separation from Ranma and how she is still the same person as Ranma at least until they were separated. Ranko said it because she knew what Ranma's reputation with his honour was like and that was her reputation was should be to.

Setsuna didn't know if she was still in shock or she just craved a sympathetic ear after so many lonely years but she told him every thing. About the Silver Millennium, the war with Beryl how the Scouts were sent into the future and that they were recently reborn. Then she told her about herself, that she was the only survivor, and that she was the guardian of the time gates.

"Who was it that tried to capture you and what does he want with these Scouts?"

"That was Bel'kor, He is the favoured champion of the Chaos gods. He wants to corrupt their minds so that they use their power to do his bidding"

"Chaos gods?"

"They are evil gods from another dimension, Chaos. There are countless minor deities but they are all controlled buy four beings of great power.

"Korne is the God of Blood and War, his followers collect skulls for his throne and spill as much blood as they can in his honour. They hate magic with a passion.

"Nurgle is the God of Disease and rot, his followers are so riddled with infection and sickness that they feel no pain.

"Slanesh is the God of Dark Pleasure, His followers believe that if it feels good then do it and nothing is wrong except to go against their god.

"and finally Tzeench, the god of Change, of all the factions Tzeench has the greatest power over magic."

"And witch one does Bel'kor follow?"

"All of them, he is the favoured champion of all of them."

"Well that sucks, what did he mean by the fact that he will be back? I mean I killed him right?"

"No. What you saw was his mind controlling a dead body. He probably does not have the power yet to enter our dimension as the more powerful the demon, the more power it takes to bring them across. That black fire that burns their bodies is the release of the energy that keeps them here. It also burns what passes for their soul and prevents them from being brought across again for at least one thousand years."

"Well then, it looks like you need protection. At least until this cult is destroyed."

"I can't ask you to do this. You could be killed and it isn't your fight."

Ranko looked at her and gathered her thoughts. "Ever since I left home I have been looking for who I am. I am no longer Ranma as I had been for Seventeen years. Ranma is here and he has to live his own life. I am now Ranko. Your cause and responsibility is the welfare of this entire planet. You have told me that you have spent thousands of years guarding the human race. I can't even fathom the dedication it takes to do that. I can think no greater cause to take up. Up until this point in my short four months of existence I have been just wondering aimlessly. I mean look at me, I have been fighting in underground pit-fights just to make money. This is exactly what I have been looking for in my life. A cause that is right and that I can throw my entire being behind. Not only do I want to help you, I need to help you. The code that I live buy will allow nothing but for me to do every thing that I can to help. I have the power and skills, that makes it my duty to do all that I can."

Setsuna was silent. She had not heard such a impassioned speech that came strait from the heart in a long time. Not since her Queen all those millennia ago. She did the only thing that she could. She accepted.

TBC

A.N.

Well that pretty much sets up the story. So what do you think. Please review. If you don't I will just think you are my awesome writing skills and can't express in words how good the story is. I know that isn't true so tell me please. This is like the first story I have tried to write since Creative writing in School. Please review


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Ranko's Journey

Chapter 3

There were five figures around the table. One could not see their features not because their was not enough light but because they seamed to be cloaked in shadows that had no apparent source.

"I say that we just kill her and find the children on our own."

"Yes spill their blood and be done with it."

One of the figures laughed, "Were is the fun in that."

"I say we promise them great gifts if they come over and follow the great gods."

"FOOL, They oppose the Gods, and the only gift they should be allowed is to have their skulls offered in sacrifice."

Watching the others squabble amongst them selves the one figure that had not spoken, the leader, almost smiled. 'It is good that they hate each other. It means that they will be to busy plotting against each other to plot against me.'

"HOW DARE YOU," one of them yelled after a particularly nasty comment about one of the others God. He started to gather Dark Energy around his fist.

"ENOUGH." Yelled the leader, bringing down his palm on the table at the same time. The table cracked slightly under his hand.

"I will decide what we will do, do you understand." Grudging nods came from the others. "Good, now Lue'tan do you have a plan to try and lure them over to our side?"

"Yes Master."

"Implement it immediately."

"It shall be as you wish."

"Good, now on to other matters…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what were those attacks that you used on the demons back there?" asked Setsuna as her and Ranko walked towards her house.

"Well the attack used on the puppet was my Moko Takabisha is ki blast. I build up my life energy, ki, into a single point using a emotion as a funnel, confidence in my case, and release it in a blast at my enemy." Ranko explained.

"And the other one? The one that looked like a distortion in the air and cut the demons that were holding me?"

"Well that was the Musabetsu Kakutou. It is sort of the opposite of the Moko Takabisha in that instead of it being a blast of ki, it is actually a lack of it. I create pressure in the air in front of me by swinging my arms out wide while at the same time draw all the ki out of the pressure in front of me which turns it into a void of nothing that shoots out and forms a knife like edge that can cut threw just about any thing if used right."

"Wow." Setsuna continued to be amazed by this young girl that saved her. 'She has attacks that rival mine and none of them are powered by magic. I'm glad she's on our side' she thought.

She led Ranko to her house, "WOW, its huge." exclaimed Ranko, "You live here all alone?"

With a sigh, "Yes, the only reason I have a house like this is because with what I do, I need privacy and in Tokyo the only way to get that is to have a large house like this." she explained.

"How can you afford it? You said before that protecting the world from outside threats is pretty much a full time job."

"I've been around for a long time. I was rich during the Silver Millennium and I've only added to it since. Most recently by the stock market."

"Ah, makes sense." Ranko said. Her eyes went slightly glossy for a moment and then said, "well I don't sense any demonic energy in there so you should be safe. I'll go find a place to stay for the night and I'll meet you tomorrow to talk out a way to find this cult."

"Why don't you stay here? I've got lots of room and then we can talk in the morning?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't really want to impose, and I've done enough freeloading in my lifetime." Ranko replied.

"Well if you are supposed to be protecting me then shouldn't you stay with me?"

"Well maybe…"

"And it is the least that I can do to pay you back for saving me from a fate worse then death last night."

"I guess…"

"Great it is settled then lets go I'll show you a room that you can use."

Ranko sighed a nd followed her inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranko woke up slowly that afternoon.

'This bed is so confineable I don't want to get up' Ranko thought to her self. 'wait a second, bed?' she quickly sat up and looked around.

That's when the events from last night and early morning came back to her. 'I guess it wasn't a dream, who would of thought it, me helping to save the world. Man why does all the crazy stuff happen to me?'

She got up and went over to her pack and took out a clean set of clothes. A white tank top and a loose pair of black jeans. She preferred the kung fu pants that she was used to wearing but found that she drew less unwanted attention in the jeans. Over her tank top she threw her long sleeved red silk Chinese shirt but left it undone in the front and walked out of her room.

Finding the kitchen she quickly found the glasses and poured her self a glass of water drank it. 'I need to work out a little.' she thought and went to go find a place that she could do her katas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna woke up a bit later. First thing that she did was check the time gates to make sure no one had tampered with them. Satisfied she transported back to her house and went down to the kitchen to fix her self her morning tea. Looking over at a clock on the wall she corrected her self, her afternoon tea.

Taking her first sip she looked out the window and saw Ranko doing what looked like at first glance a dance in her yard. Opening the sliding glass door to the yard she walked out on to the deck and watched her.

'It is a dance,' she thought, 'a graceful, deadly dance. She has made something that can be used in war and death into a art form. It has a dark beauty about it.'

Ranko brought her hand in a knife hand strike down to were her imaginary opponent's throat would have been, a move that could only be described as lethal, crushing its windpipe causing it to suffocate to death.

As soon as she finished Setsuna started clapping. Ranko turned around quickly, her face done up in surprise. "Oh… Hi… ah, good afternoon," Ranko said well scratching the base of her pig tail, a little bit embarrassed.

"That was amazing," Setsuna complimented.

"Eh, thanks… It was just my morning workout, I altered it a bit because we are facing demons."

"How was it altered?"

"Well normally I practice moves that will knock out or subdue but with demons and such I need to use more lethal techniques."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense." She replied. "Why don't you go have a shower and after we can go out for dinner and discuss the situation over it."

"'Kay… uh were is the bathroom?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've spotted them they are in a restaurant down town"

"Good," Lue'tan said, "Send in the "Sirens" and I will be there shortly."

He hung up the phone, "Excellent, I'll lure them to our side and have them willingly tell me the location of the Sailor Senshi, and then I will be first favoured by Bel'kor. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

Several cultists and demons paused outside the door as they heard the mad laughter behind it. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went on their way. It was a demonic cult after all and such things were quite common.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you have any idea's on how to find them. It's a big city and we don't really have a lot of manpower to do a door to door search?" asked Ranko over her beef teriyaki.

"Not really, In the past they have been pretty open in their activities." Setsuna replied.

"Then how are we…" Ranko trailed off as she noticed a sudden glossy eyed look in Setsuna's eyes. They were focused on something behind her. Turning around in her chair she saw two of the most good looking men she had ever seen. She was instantly aroused and felt like lusting after them.

Her eyes started to gloss over too as she watched the two of them make their way over to their table. "Hello there, we saw the two of you as we walked in and we just had to meet you." One of them said with what could only be described as the most sensual voice that either of them ever heard.

Ranko felt like she was putty in their hands when se heard a voice in the back of her mind 'NO, this is wrong, I'm not attracted to men.'

She felt like ignoring it but between Genma's upbringing and her past year and a half in Nermia, listening to that voice is the only thing that had kept her alive, so she listened to it now trying to think of what's wrong.

Looking over at Setsuna she saw that what ever it was the two were doing was affecting her to a greater degree then it was her. That's when it hit her, looking at Setsuna triggered a memory from last night.

'"Slanesh is the God of Dark Pleasure, His followers believe that if it feels good then do it and nothing is wrong except to go against their god."'

'These two must be followers of Slanesh.' The sudden realization that these two were demons dispelled the hold they had over her. Now that she had a clear head she could sense the demonic aura rolling off of them. She didn't want to make a seane in the restaurant so she said in her cute little girl voice, the one that when combined with a certain expression, that she now held, got her all the free ice cream and treats back in Nermia, "Why don't you two pay our bill and then we can go back to our place."

The two demons were momentarily stunned by the innocent face and diabetically sweet offer when their lust aura went into overdrive and the expressions on their faces suddenly said 'screw the plan, lets have us a party.'

Setsuna still out of it agreed whole heartedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lue'tan arrived in a puff of smoke, when he saw the group exit the restaurant. He smiled, excellent they have taken the bait.'

He then saw them head down a side street. Picking up his radio, "They should be completely under control now. Surround them completely and move in to pick them up."

A round of affirmatives came back to him. He walked down the ally himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranko led them down the ally about halfway. And then turned around quicker than the demons could react and buried her Neko-ken claws into both of their foreheads.

Screaming they both collapsed to the asphalt in black flame.

This brought Setsuna out of her trance. "huh, what happened?"

"No time to talk we got company," supplied Ranko.

Looking around Setsuna saw that they were surrounded by demons of all shapes and sizes and they were slowly closing in.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

Ranko looked over as soon as the she shouted her transformation phrase and blushed. She turned back around almost immediately and mumbled something about fan-service.

"Lets do this" Ranko yelled, jumping into the enemy, "Who wants some?"

On the other side the demons had gotten to close to Pluto for any of her magical attacks so she started twirling her staff around in quick arcs. When ever the orb on top of the staff hit one of the smaller demons, it would howl in pain and combust into black flame, instantly banished to its home dimension. The bigger ones tried to avoid it as well because it burned as if they were being hit with molten steel.

On the other side Ranko was using her Neko-ken claws like there was no tomorrow. Every single hit was a lethal strike. A torn out throat, a severed spine, a pierced heart, right between the eyes. Wading through the black flames knowing that they wouldn't burn her she dispatched the demons coming at them from her side of the ally and turned back to help Pluto with hers.

Pluto was not having a good time. Three of the demons saw that they could not get close to that staff so had found some make shift weapons from the trash laying on the ally floor. Using the pieces of pipe and rebar, teaming up on her she was on the defensive and could not get a shoot in offensively.

That's when a distortion of air sailed past her and removed the head from one of her attackers. The burst of black flame distracted the other two creatures enough for her to get a killing blow to the throat of one of them and while spinning around using the recoil of the strike as added leverage she brought the orb side down as hard as she could on to the others skull caving it in.

The two were alone in the ally standing surrounded by black flame.

"Is that all of them?" Pluto asked breathing a little heavy.

Casting her senses out, her aura coming into the visible spectrum momentarily, "WATCH OUT!" she yelled diving and tackling Pluto out of the way, a blast of dark energy shattered the ground were they were standing.

Looking up they saw a human slowly transforming into a demon, and did he look pissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had jumped up to the roof to watch the battle as soon as he saw the red head shove some sort of energy claws through the heads of his sirens. He then watched as the two 'girls' destroyed his followers.

He was angry, 'how dare they defy me, I was willing to give them great gifts and power beyond reckoning and they threw that away? Not only did they do that but they had the gal to destroy all of my followers too? Do they have any idea how much energy it took for me to summon that many? They will pay for this insolence.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon had finished transforming and it looked like something out of a morbid artists nightmare. It was three meters(10 feet) high, had pasty white skin, four arms two of them ending in crab claws and the other two ending in giant hands with talons on each finger. But the most distinguishing feature had to be the giant head that looked like a horse with great horns coming out of it.. When it opened up its mouth to roar and they saw rows of sharp pointed teeth.

Not wasting any time Ranko shot a barrage of void blades at the beast. It wasn't even looking so it didn't even try to dodge. The blades shot threw the air and then fizzled out just before they hit it.

Not expecting this, Ranko barely dodged the attack by the claw aiming to remove her head from the rest of her. 'That was close, I didn't even see it move, one second it was on the roof then it was right beside me'

Jumping over another swipe from one its claws and still in the air, she yelled "MOKO TAKABISHA" and let fly with a globe of golden energy. It to fizzled out just before it hit him. Using the recoil of throwing the blast she back flipped away from demon 'why aren't any of my attacks working against this thing?'

Suddenly all sound ceased, it was as if someone had pushed a mute button on the world and in the absence of sound, two words spoken in a whisper, seamed to shake the world to its core.

"Dead Scream"

Pluto standing behind the beast had launched a purple sphere of crackling magical energy. Striking it in the middle of its back, it seemed to grow and engulf its entire body. A small black fire started at its feet but started growing at a rapid rate.

"DANM YOU PLUTO, I'LL BE BACK, BUT HAVE SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BUY." bellowed the demon as he raised his hands.

"CURSE OF DESIRE!" and with his body completely engulfed in flame a wave of energy expanded out and hit both Ranko and Pluto knocking both of them off their feet.

Quickly getting up again Ranko looked over to Pluto to see her also getting up. Looking into the dying black flames around them she heard sirens coming in the distance.

"We need to get out of hear now."

Pluto nodded and swung her staff in a downward motion cutting a hole in the air.

Mildly surprised to see Setsuna's home threw the hole Ranko jumped threw followed closely by Pluto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that curse of desire thing that he did to us? I don't feel any thing." Ranko asked after Setsuna de-transformed

"I don't know, I've never heard of it before. I guess that it didn't go off correctly considering he was almost completely engulfed in those flames when it went off."

"Oh… Oh ya, how com none of my attacks wor…."

That's when it hit them. An intense wave of desire. Ranko's mind was working over time suddenly trying to control her libido. 'Whoa, this isn't right. I got to control it. I just got to get away before it gets to strong and I do something to Setsuna, ya that's it I should just go jog it off or something.'

Turning around to face Setsuna, Ranko was tackled to the ground with Setsuna's lips pressed to hers.

TBC

A.N.

Sorry no lemon : p

I have a picture of what Lue'tan looks like at

http/wolf40k. 


End file.
